Ma version du 1 chapitre de Traquée
by styvie-ray
Summary: apres s'etre en fuie de la maison de la nuit la vie dans les souterrains s'organise et lucie et mal et Erique attachant ...


la suite de rebelle donc ma vertion de traquée chapitre 1 

_(pardon pour les fautes qui risque de perturber les acro au bon orthographe les manique ce a qui les fautes les embetes etc... mais bon g 11 ans et g 0 en francais )_

Je me retrouvais dans ces souterrains avec Nala sur mes genoux ,coincée sans pour l instant pouvoir rien faire, ni sortir et nous n avions plus de poudre de turquoise que ma grand-mère m avait donné et de toute façons nous n' étions pas sures que ça marchait encore sur les corbeaux moqueurs nous etions coincés dans ces souterrains à la con. heureusement que Lucie avait fait des provisions de la recolte à la banque du sang pour les novces rouges (je lui avais dit que voler ce n 'etait pas bien, mais on était dans un cas d urgence la !) et nous, nous avions réussis à aller prendre des provisions chez un epicier et de l electro menager dans un magasin à 100 metres du souterrains grace "à la superbe carte bleu de Erik" (et oui etre un vampire adulte c'est avoir les privilege que l'on n' a pas si on est novice pas tres riche). Donc en gros on en avait pour 3 ans de provisions si on se tenait aux rations données et on avait amenagé les souterrains.

Cela faisait un long mois que je n avais pas vu la lune si familière, ça faisait un mois que l'on êtait terrés dans ces souterrains! bon avec tout ce qu' on avait amenagé: des chambres de deux, quelques pièces et une pseudo cuisine salle a manger, en bref on pouvait y vivre en ayant un peu d intimité .

Je suis super stressée, non, en fait on pète tous de trouille. on ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe dehors. Les autres, on n'a pas envie de savoir de toutes façons. Mais moi j' ai besoin de savoir si ma grand mere eSt en vie avec soeur Marie-angela . Dans les souterrains je pense quelle veille bien sur elle mais le mieux serait que l on soit ensemble.

-Zoey! dirent Erin et Shaunee en courant jusque' à ma chambre, Lucie a vraiment besoin de toi ,viens vite!

Nala m éternua à la figure , sauta de mes genoux et partit en crachant jusque la chambre de Lucie

-J arrive! mais qu'est ce qui ce passe ?, dis je (Lucie avait reçu une flèche lancée par stark qui etait sous le controle de nefert) et elle etait très mal!

- Elle demande son element,et nous on ne peut pas lui donner !

nous arrivions devant la chambre de lucie,tout le monde s agglutinait devant sont lit elle etait mal. Sa lune rouge luisait

- Z...Zo...Zoey ...aide...moi...,elle paraissait si faible elle avait la peau pale, c etait horrible je ne l avais jamais vu comme sa elle etait entre la vie et la mort

-Lucie, je vais t aider ...

- Apelle la ... me coupa t'elle , apelle la terre ... je vais mourir Zoey ,dit elle avec un ton calme et paisible, appelle mon element pour que je souffre moins...

- NON MAIS TU A FINI DE RACONTER DES CONNERIES ! dis je avec une force dans la voix que je ne me connaissais pas, tu vas survivre mais pour cela il faut que tu y crois,repris je avec le ton que nyx employait avec moi . Ecoutez nous allons formez un cercle avec elle jak t'as toujours les bougies et le briquet ?

-Oui bien sur zoey tout de suite

J allais me changer dans ma chambre aux plus vite et revenais vers la chambre de Lucie quand Erik me plaqua contre le mur du souterrain et me dit :

- Zoey, ecoute je sais ce qui s'est passé et je m'en vues de t avoir fait autant souffrir, Je tiens à toi, tu es ma vie sans toi elle n a plus aucun sens!

je rougis! Il rapprocha ses lèvres des miennes,nos corps se touchant , je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma main sur son épaule je palpais son pou , j aurais tant aimer me blottir contre lui et que ce moment dure ' jamais. Il me murmura à l'oreille

- Je taime

Il se pencha encore vers moi et il m embrassa avec un telle fougue que je me laissais tomber dans ses bras, nos corps s' épousaient à merveille. notre baiser dura longtemps quand il passa sa main dans mon dos et qu'il la glissa dans ma robe il se mis derrière moi et me serra dune étreinte forte et puissante qui m inspirait la securite tout en m'embrassant. je me degeajait, le serait dans mes bras et lui dit tout en lui mordillant l oreille :

-Ne me laisse plus jamais tomber reste avec moi à jamais

il se recula et s' devant moi

- bien sur me salua à la manière des vampires le point sur le coeur et reprit son chemin pour assister au rituelle je courais jusque a la chambre de lucie. je pris place au centre du cerle .Erik me fit signe,toujours aussi rouge qu' au moment ou il m'avait plaquée contre le mur. Je lui fit un sourire.

je m avançais dans le centre du cercle, bercer par le poème d Erik:

"sous les etoiles brillantes,

sous la lune luisante,

lorsque la nuit a guéri les blessures

de la lune brûlante…"

je me laissais transportée par ce poème dit par la voix superbe d'Erik j exécutais la danse improvisée

"...et ainsi,je vous le dis,

Si le haine emplit votre coeur,

Lorsque les conflits du jour se meurent

Dites-lui de partir…."

Decidement sa voix me rendait folle tout les novices rouges et bleus compris me regardait avec un air ahuri je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je me laissais porter par sa voix le temps d arriver a l autel

"la décevante journée,

aussi mauvaise soit-elle,

Est maintenant passée,

Et terminée.

Oublie,pardonnez les blessures

Et le sommeil vous trouvera c'est sûr,

Sous les etoiles brillantes,

Sous la lune luisante,

Mettez vous sous la protection de nyx faites sa volonté,

Et vous verrez,

Notre déesse peu tout arranger,

tant que vous l'aimez."

J étais arrivée a l' autel . Je me tournais vers Damien et dis d'une voix forte et puissante:

-Vent, tu m'as toujours ete loyal et tu m'as aidée à nous proteger moi et et mes amis tu m'es aussi cher et familier que le souffle de la vie. J ai besoin de toit pour apaiser la douleur de Lucie avec ton tendre souffle. J appelle le vent en mon cercle !

puis ver Erine

-Feu tu nous rechauffes et nous puriffies .Ce soir nous avons besoin de ta chaleur pour notre lucie; enveloppe la dans un cocon de doux souvenirs et de chaleur apaisante. J appelle le feu dans mon cercle !

vers shaunee

- Eau tu nous laves de tout mauvais souvenir. ce soir nous avons besoin de toi pour lave les blessure de notre chere lucie. J appelle l eau dans mon cercle!

je m approchais de lucie elle avait l air heureuse, aphrodite l aida a se lever et se recula de quelque pas!

- Tu es notre mere nous venons de toi. Ce soir j ai besoin de toi pour redonner la joie de vivre à lucie et apaiser ses blessures j appelle la terre en mon cercle !

Un file dorer nous relia . Je m approchais du centre du cercle m' agenouillais et dit

- Esprit tu nous guide et nous permet de prendre de bonne décision. J appelle l' esprit dans mon cercle !

avec une voix de grande-pretresse je dit :

-Lucie avance toit ou centre du cerle avec moi!

Bizarrement le cercle ne se brisa pas quand elle arriva en son centre. Nous nous prîmes les mains et nos cheveux se souleverent ,emportés par le vent. le feu nous enroba de sa douce chaleur, l'eau lava la blessure de lucie et nous enroba d'une air humide rappelant la terre nous faisant humer sont parfum d été dans une foret fit sourire lucie paisiblement. Quand d'un coup lucie fut entourée d une douce lumiere rouge rappelant le coucher de soleil ,et sa blessure se fit transpercer par un rayon blanc! elle prit le fleche qui lui transperçait le ventre l arracha et le rayon de lumiere diminua tandis que sa blessure se refermait et la lune de lucie s'illumina de plus belle quand d'un seule coup des nouveaux tatouages, inspirant les coquelicots et autres fleur herbes des prairies encadrerent le visage de lucie. quand tout s arrêta lucie reprit sa place et elle etait radieuse .

je remerciais et renvoyais les elements. Toutes les personnes presentes nous regardaient avec de grand yeux ahuris. Je retournais vers lucie :

-Tu vas mieux?

- Oui je...j'ai l impréssion d etre ...de ... de revivre .Merci zoey !

Aphrodites lui tendit un miroir et dit:

-Lucie tu es differente encore plus qu' avant regarde toi

- OH MON DIEU je suis comme toi Zoey elle avait les larmes aux yeux des larmes de joie

- Tu vas voir ce que c'est d etre differente ma poule ! dis-je en imitant son accent de la campagne

nous éclatames de rire

Je quittait le séance épuisée avec l impression de m évanouir. j allais jusque a ma chambre avec nala. J étais épuisée et je n'avais meme pas eu le temps de m'adresser à nyx ; alors je m agenouillais devant un miroir et allumais une bougie blanche .

-Nyx je ne sais plus quoi penser. que vais je faire pour kalona et les corbeaux moqueurs? que va encore inventer neferet et comment sortir d ici sans risquer de se faire attaquer par eux ? Il y avait au moins quelque chose de bien dans ma journée déesse, j ai réussi à sauver lucie et elle a de nouveaux tatouages mais vous le savez c'est vous qui les lui avez acordés

j'entendit sa voix retantire

- oui ma uwe-tsi a-ge-ya mais écoute ton instinct il ne te trompera jamais .

-merci nyx

J'allais me coucher quand Erik frappa a la porte

-Zoey, chuchotta il ,tu dors ?

-Non tu peu entrer

il s avança vers moi s approcha de mon lit et me susurra à l'oreille

-Bonne nuit pretresse,mais voulez vous qu'elle soit encore meilleure ?

- Tout dépend de ce que tu appelles meilleure ? dis je en rigolant

- Eh bien la passer avec moi par exemple .

- Alors volontier viens par la toi ! dis-je en ouvrant les draps.

il m'embrassa tendrement et il se coupa intentionnellement .les gouttes coulèrent sur son bras son...son sang etait enivrant il avait l air sucré il sentait bon ce n était pas comme Eath. ce n etait pas pareil. son sang etait plus sucré plus délicats, ni comme avec Loren! la j'etait amoureuse! Erick Night etait le plus attentionné et le plus gentil homme que j ai jamais aimé .

- Erik c'est degueulasse ce que je t'ai fait mais tu..

-tais toi et embrasse moi

nous passâmes le reste de la nuit à nous embrasser mais quand le soleil se leva et j étais tellement fatiguée que je m'endormis dans ses bras fort et musclés ...

the end of this chapter 1

(pardon pour les fautes qui risque de perturber les acro au bon orthographe les manique ce a qui les fautes les embetes etc... mais bon g 11 ans et g 0 en francais sauf en redaction ou g moins 2 points pour l orthographe c le maximum que les profs peuvent enlever)

Je me retrouvais dans ces souterains avec nala sur mes genous ,coincée sans pour l instant pouvoir rien faire, ni sortire et nous n avions plus de poudre de turquoise que ma grand-mere m avait donné et de toute façons on est pas sur que sa marchait encore sur les corbeau moqueurs nous etions coincer dans ces souterrais a la con. heureusement que lucie avait fait des provision de la recolte de la banque du sang(je lui avait dit que voler ce n 'etait pa bien mais on en cas d urgence la !) pour les novices rouges et nous nous avions reussis à aller prendre des provisions chez un epicier et de l electro menager dans un magasin a 100 metres du souterains grace "a la superbe carte bleu de Erik" (et oui etre un vampire adulte c avoir les privilege que on a pas si on est novice pas tres riche).Donc en gros on en avais pour 3 ans de provisions si on ce tenait au ration donné et on avait amenager les sous soles . Cela faisait 1 long mois que je n avais pas vu la lune si familiere sa faisit un mois que on etait terer dans ces souterain, bon avec tout ce que on avais on avais amenager des chambre de deux et quelleques piece comme une pseudo cuisine salle a manger on pouvait sen sortir tout en ayant un peu d intimiter .Je suis super stresse,non,en faite on pete tous de trouilles on c'est pas ce qu'ils ce passe dehors les autres on pa envies de savoir de toute fassons,mais pas moi j ai besoin de savoir si ma grand mere et en vie avec soeur marie-angela dans les soouterains je pense quelle veille bien sur elle mais kle mieux serait que l on soit ensemble .

-Zoey! dirent Erin et Shaunee en courant jusque a ma chambre,Il y as Lucie a vraiment besoin de toit ,vien vite!

nala m eternuas a la figure et sauta de mes genoux et partir en crachant jusque la chambre de Lucie

-J arrive!mais quece qui ce passe ? di je ,Lucie avait recu une fleche lancer par stark qui etait sous le controle de nefert , pourquoi elle a besoin de moi ?

- Elle demande son element,et nous on ne peu pas lui donner !

nous arviions devant la chambre de lucie tout le monde s aglutinait devant sont lit elle etait mal ca lune rouge luisait

- Z...Zo...Zoey ...aide...moi...,elle paraissait si faible elle avait la peau pale c etait horible je ne l avais jamais vu comme sa elle etait entre la vie et la mort

-Lucie, je vais t aider ...

- Apelle la ... me coupat elle , apelle la terre ... je vais mourir Zoey ,dit elle avec un ton calme et paisible, apelle mon element pour que je souffre moins...

- NON MAIS TU A FINI DE RACONTER DES CONNERIES ! ,di je sur une force dans la voix que je ne me connaissais pas, tu va survivre mais pour cela il faut que tu y crois,reprige avec le ton que nyx employait avec moi . Ecoutez nous allons formez un cercle avec elle jak ta toujous les bougies et le briquet ?

-Oui biensure zoey tout de suite

J allais me changer dans ma chambre aux plus vite et revenais vers la chambre de Lucie quand Erik me plaqua contre le mur du souterain et me dit :

- Zoey, ecoute je sais ce qui c es passer et je ment veux de t avoir fait auttant soufrir, Je tien a toit tu es ma vie sans toi elle n a plus aucun sens, je rougis,

Il raprocha ses levre des mienne,nos corps se touchant , je pouvait sentire son soufle sucre ma main sur son epaule je palpais son poux , j aurrais ten aimen me blottir contre lui et que ce moment dure a jamais. Il me murmura a loreille

- Je taime

Il se repenchat vers moi et il m embrassa avec un telle fougue que je me laissais tomber dans ces bras nos corps s eppoucetait a merveille notre baiser dura longtemps quand il passa sa main dans mon dos et quil la glissa dans ma robe il se mis deriere moi et me serra dune etrainte forte et puissante qui m inspirait la securite tout en membrassant. je me degajait le serait dans mes bras et lui dit tout en lui mordillant l oreille :

-Ne me laisse plus jamais tomber reste avec moi a jamais

il se reculas et sinclinat devant moi

- biensure preteresse il me salua a la maniere des vampires le point sur le couer et reprit son chemin pour assister au rituelle je courais jusque a la chambre de lucie je pris place au centre du cerle Erik me fit signe,toujours aussi rouge que au moment ou il ma plaquer contre le mur, je lui fit un sourire.

je m avancais dans le centre du cercle bercer par le poeme d Erik

sous les etoiles brillantes,

sous la lune luisante,

lorseque la nuit a guéri les blessures

de la lune brûlante...

je me laisser transporter par ce poeme dit par la voix superbe d'Erik j executait une petite danse improviser

...et ainsi,je vous le dis,

Si le haine emplit votre coeur,

Lorsque les conflits du jour se meurent

Dites-lui de partir...

decidement sa voix me rendait folle tout les novice rouge et bleu compris me regardait avec un aire ahuri je ne savais pa pourquois mais je me laissait porter par sa voix le temps d arriver a l autel

la décevante journée,

aussi mauvaise soit-elle,

Est maintenant passée,

Et terminée.

Oublie,pardonnez les blessures

Et le sommeil vous trouvera c'est sûr,

Sous les etoiles brillantes,

Sous la lune luisante,

Mettez vous soous la protection de nyx faites sa volonté,

Et vous verez,

Notre déese peu tout arrangé,

tant que vous l'aimez.

J etait arrivée a l autel . Je me tournais vers Damien et dit dune voix forte et puissante:

-Vent tu ma toujours ete loyale et tu ma aider a nous proteger moi et et mes amis tu m'es aussi cher et familier que le souffle de la vie. J ai besoin de toit pour apaiser la douleur de Lucie avec ton tendre souffle. J apelle le vent en mon cercle !

puis ver Erine

-Feu tu nous rechauffes et nous soir nous avons besoin ta chaleur pour notre lucie enveloppe la dans un cocon de doux souvenirs et de chaleur apaisante. J apelle le feu dans mon cercle !

vers shaunee

- Eau tu nous laves de tout mauvais soir nous avons besoin de toit pour laer les blessure de notre chere lucie. J apelle l eau dans mon cercle!

je m aprochais de lucie elle avait l aire heureuse aphrodite l aida a se lever et se recula de quellque pâ

- Tu es notre mere nous venons de toit. Ce soir j ai besoin de toit pour redonner la joie de vivre a lucie a apaiser ces blaissure j apelle la terre en mon cercle !

Un file dorer nous relia . Je m aprochai du centre du cercle m'ajenouillai et dit

- Esprit tu nous guide et nous permet de prendre de bonne décision. J apelle l' esprit dans mon cercle !

avec une voix de grande-preteresse je dit :

-Lucie avance toit ou centre du cerle avec moi!

Bizarement le cercle ne ce briza pas quand elle arriva en son centre. Nous nous prîmes les mains et nos cheveux se souleverent emporter par le vent,le feu nous enroba de sa douce chaleure,l'eau lava la blessure de lucie et nous enroba dune aire humide rapellant la terre nous fesant humer sont parfum d été dans une foret fit sourire lucie paisiblement. Quand d'un coup lucie fut enrober d une douce lumiere rouge rapellant le coucher de soleil et sa blessure se fit transpercer par un rayon blanc, elle prit le fleche qui lui trance perser le ventre l aracha et le rayon de lumiere diminua tandis que sa blessure se refermait et la lune de lucie s'illumina de plus belle quand d'un seule coup des nouveau tatouage inspirant les coquelicots et autres fleur herbes des prairies encadrerent le visage de lucie quand tout s areta lucie reprit sa place et elle etait radieuse .

je remerciait et revoyait les les personnes presentes nous regardait avec de grand yeux ahuris. Je retournais vers lucie :

-Tu vas mieux?

- Oui je...j'ai l imprétion d etre ...de ... de revivre .Merci zoey !

Aphrodites lui tendit un miroire et dit:

-Lucie tu est differente encore plus que avant regarde toit

- OH MON DIEU je suis comme toi Zoey elle avait les larmes aux yeux des larmes de joie

- Tu vas voir ce que s'est d etre differente ma poule ! di-je en imitant son axcent de la campagne

nous éclatames de rire

Je quittait le seance epuiser avec l impretion de m evanouire j allais jusque a ma chambre avec nala. J etait epuiser et je navais meme pa ue le temps de m'adresser a nyx alors je m agenouillait devant un miroire et allumait une bougie blanche .

-Nyx je ne sais plus quoi pensez que vais je faire pour kalona et les corbeau moqueurs que va encore inventer neferet et comment sortir d ici sans risquer de se faire ataquer par eux ? Il y avait au moin quelleque chose de bien dans ma journée déesse j ai réeussis a sauver lucie et elle a de nouveau tatouage mais vous le savez c'est vous qui les luit avez acordez

j'entendit sa voix retentire

- oui ma uwe-tsi a-ge-ya mais ecoute ton instinct il ne te trompera jamais .

-merci nyx

J'allais me coucher quand Erik frappa a la porte

-Zoey, chuchotta il ,tu dors ?

-Non tu peu entré

il s avança vers moi s aprocha de mon lit et me cussura a l'oreille

-Bonne nuit preteresse,mais voulez vous quel soit encore meilleurs ?

- Tout depend de ce que tu apelle meilleur ? dis je en rigolant

- Eh bien la passer avec moi par exemple .

- Alors volontier vien par la toi ! dis-je en entrainant sa tete dans le creux de mes seins

il m'embrassa tendrement et il se coupas intetionaillement et les gouttes coulèrent sur son bras son...son sang etait enhivran il avait l air sucré il sentait bon ce n était pas comme Eath se n etait pas pareille sont sang etait plus sucrer plus delicats ni comme avec Loren la j'etait amoureuse Erick Night etait le plus attentionner et le plus gentil hommes que j ai jamais ue le loisir d aimer .

- Erik c'est degeulasse ce que je t'ai fait mais tu

-tait toi et embrasse moi

nous pasames le reste de la nuit a nous embrasser mais quand le soleil se leva et j etait tellement fatiguer que je m'endormis dans ses bras fort et muscler ...

_** FIN (pour l instant )**_

_**si vous avez des reproche n hésitez pas dans vos commentaires ( reviews)**_


End file.
